


oh no it all went wrong

by Sawadoot



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, Other, dumb chatfic i swore id neber do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/pseuds/Sawadoot
Summary: juice shoes: do u ever just kind of stare at your hands after yet another adult tries to kill u over ur lineage and failsjuice shoes: and you're like "oh shit im still an actual legal child"juice shoes: because that's where im at





	1. solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make a chat fic for a long time and nothing tastes better than your disappointment in me
> 
> juice shoes: tsuna
> 
> yoted: takeshi
> 
> three legs, one heart: hayato
> 
> salty: mukuro
> 
> me me big boy: enma
> 
> sweet: chrome
> 
> token lesbian: kyoko
> 
> hongry: haru
> 
> appointed mom: hana
> 
> big energy: ryohei
> 
> roll safe: shoichi
> 
> billy joel, piano man: kyoya

**> >void in the ozone layer <<**

7:12am

 

 **yoted:** w hat are you doing?

 

 **juice shoes:** relaxation time ™

 

 **yoted:** with a vase full of apple juice????

 

 **juice shoes:** gives me a false sense of peace

 

 **three legs, one heart:** Tenth, are you okay?

 

 **juice shoes:** no

 

1:46pm

 

 **me me big boy:** why is it that eve4y time i open this fuckign chat there's either 1) an ongoing existential crisis happening or 2) someone's beibg a dumbass idiot

 

 **salty:** in tsunayoshi’s case he's both scenarios at once

 

 **juice shoes:** mukuro _shut_

 

 **salty:** no u

 

 **juice shoes:** anyway chrome ur invited to my queen teen 2018 hangout this friday good friends only

 

 **token lesbian:** anD WHERE IS MY INVITATION???????????

 

 **three legs, one heart:** He asked me to personally deliver it to I quote, “my gay/lesbian solidarity other half” because that dumb cow got his whole head stuck in the staircase railing.

again

 

 **token lesbian:** i love you but also holy shit? is lambo okay?!

 

 **juice shoes:** things are abt 2 get Buttery

 

 **sweet:** oh my god

 

 **yoted:** im gonna come ove r

rn nyoom

 

 **juice shoes:** bring extra butter his head is a lot bigger than i calculated

 

2:29pm

 

 **token lesbian:** any luck????

pleae3 tell me Lambos head is still attached to his body

 

 **hongry:** hewwo!! what's going on?

 

 **appointed mom:** they've only been home for 2 hours how the fuck. im so tired of you all if it weren't for running the risk of leaving Kyoko to deal with all of you alone i would have left by now

 **appointed mom:** also which one of you shits changed my name

 

 **token lesbian:** yamamoto did lmao

 

 **yoted:** hey ithink my mom is calling me gottago

 

 **me me big boy:** you don't have

_oh_

 

 **hongry:** SJDGEHAKWUWKRBJRKD

 

 **roll safe:** im tired

 

 **three legs, one heart:** What's new

 

 **roll safe:** nothing much what's new with you :)))

 

 **hongry:** im kind of intimidated by that passive aggressive face :(

 

 **sweet:** that's his “I'm eating lunch don't even THINK about getting smart with me” face

 

 **hongry:** how can you tell?!

 

 **sweet:** I'm psychic

 

 **juice shoes:** hi 3 whole fucking sticks of butter later we're back but on the bright side my hands are now silky smooth

 

 **yoted:** can confirm it was i who held them afterward

 

 **me me big boy:** why

 

 **yoted:** it's free real estate

 

 **juice shoes:** NO im charging u for rent

 

 **yoted:** :(

 

 **three legs, one heart:** HA

 

 **token lesbian:** ok but is lambo unharmed

 

 **yoted:** he was shook for a bit but then tsuna offered him a cookie and he was like “aight im good” /shrug emoji

 

 **me me big boy:** did you just “/shrug emoji” instead of using the actual emoticon

 

 **yoted:** /shrug emoji

 

 **roll safe:** i hate this

 

 **sweet:** /shrug emoji

 

 **juice shoes:** /shrug emoji

 

 **hongry:** /shrug emoji

 

 **three legs, one heart:** /shrug emoji

 

 **salty:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **yoted:** traitor

 

 **salty:** you're welcome

 

 **roll safe:** im leaving

 

 **juice shoes:** SHOICHI NO

WHO WILL LISTEN TO MY IDEAS IF YOU LEAVE????

 

 **me me big boy:** i will

 

 **juice shoes:** no u won't

 

 **me me big boy:** yeah lmao i lied

 

 **roll safe:** hovering over leave group like do i really wanna free myself or nah

 

 **juice shoes:** would you stay for a bagel?

 

 **token lesbian:** would you stay for _two bagels??_

 

 **roll safe:** mayhaps

 

 **juice shoes:** omw with bagels

 

 **me me big boy:** invite me

 

 **token lesbian:** you're invited

 

 **me me big boy:** nice

 

5:03

 

 **yoted:** i just ate a gummy worm off of the sidewalk and it was good

 

 **hongry:** nO YOU SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN

 

 **yoted:** yOu sPiT thAt oUT RigHt NoW yoUNg maN

 

 **three legs, one heart:** smh

 

 **appointed mom:** I'm muting this chat

 

 **sweet:** y

you can mute the chat???

 

 **juice shoes:** yeah kyoya has it muted all the time not that he checks his phone ever

 

 **salty:** lol

 

 **juice shoes:** only evil people say that

 

 **salty:** and? so?

 

 **juice shoes:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **salty:** die

 

 **juice shoes:** no u

 

 **sweet:** my life has changed for the better I'll never be the same Boss thank you my skin is clear my crops are good my bed is made my vision has improved

 

 **roll safe:** i should try muting the chat sometime if it improves the quality of life that much

 

 **juice shoes:** then how would you know when it's mario kart night u dumb gay

 

 **roll safe:** you text me???

 

 **juice shoes:** i like texting just ONE CHAT bc then it's not like reality where isay smth 21 times in a row and get ignored

 

 **roll safe:** who hurt you

 

 **BIG ENERGY:** NOT TO INTERRUPT BUT I PET A DOG TODAY AND HE WAS THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE THERE WAS NEVER A GOODER BOY

 

 **three legs, one heart:** You say that about every dog

 

 **BIG ENERGY:** and i mEAN IT ABOUT EVERY DOG YOU OCTOPUS LOOKING FOOL

 

 **three legs, one heart:** THOSE FIGHTING WORDS!?

 

 **me me big boy:** can you guys uhhhhh

shut the fuck up

 

 **three legs, one heart:** why don't _you_ shut the fuck up!

 

 **hongry:** hi i just got here look at my cat

heBlep.jpg

 

 **token lesbian:** ANGEL

 

 **juice shoes:** òwó

 

 **token lesbian:** oh my god

 

**> >suffering expanded<<**

5:26pm

 

 **eat a leaf:** tsuna stop

 

 **suffering expanded:** hmmm [insert thinking emoji here] nah

 

 **eat a leaf:** guess I'll just send Hibari a Very Important screenshot then

 

 **suffering expanded:** JSGDSJJS NO

DON'T

ok u live another day jsut don't senD HIM THAT

 

 **eat a leaf:** hmmmm ok

 

**> >void in the ozone layer <<**

5:28pm

 

 **juice shoes:** what i meant is yes your cat is an angel and i would be graced by his presence any day

 

 **hongry:** thanks tsuna-san!

i guess

 

 **BIG ENERGY:** extremely suspicious!!!!

 

 **yoted:** ^^^^^^

 

 **token lesbian:** mind your own business

 

 **appointed mom:** finally tear them apart

 

 **three legs, one heart:** I'll tear you apart any day, any time

 

 **appointed mom:** is that a threat monkey man? I'll tell you older sister im too old for this 5th grade shit

 

 **three legs, one heart:** You wouldn't

 

 **appointed mom:** check your phone

 

 **juice shoes:** THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN ACTUALLY DID IT

IMSHAKIING

 

 **appointed mom:** you're next

 

 **juice shoes:** gayfear.png

 

 **yoted:** bill is short for Billiam

 

 **Billy Joel, Piano Man:** Go to bed.

 

 **me me big boy:** WHO IS THAT?

 

 **hongry:**????

 

 **juice shoes:** kyoya it's only like 6

 

 **yoted:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **me me big boy:** I'M SHOOK

 

 **Billy Joel, Piano Man:** Go to bed now.

 

 **juice shoes:** sir yes sir

 _whispers_ i lied see you at 2am bitch

 

 **Billy Joel, Piano Man:** Herbivore.

 

 **yoted:** dadbari

 

 **three legs, one heart:** If you think he's a better father than Iemitsu raise your hands

That was a trick question as much as I hate him I hate Iemitsu more

 

 **yoted:** word

 

 **token lesbian:** oh tea

 

 **BIG ENERGY:** I AM FOR ONCE BEHIND ONE OF YOUR STATEMENTS

 

 **me me big boy:** Gokudera voice: thanks Bitch

 

 **Billy Joel, Piano Man:** All Of You Go To Sleep Now.

 

 **salty:** oh? alright mother~ just don't forget to tuck me in

 

 **me me big boy:** Hibari voice: -_-

 

2:01am

 

 **juice shoes:** it's 2am bitch

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 1-800 are you slappin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wouldnt let me post bc my file was corrupted somehow

**> void in the ozone layer **

9:20am

 

 **juice shoes:** quick i need an amnswer

 

@three legs, one heart

 

 **three legs, one heart:** Yes, Tenth?

 

 **juice shoes:** you know math. how much would a custom bouncy house cost and with a Head Of The Vongola salary would that be financially not good???

 

 **three legs, one heart:** ...How custom are we talking?

 

 **juice shoes:** enough to fit like 20 people give or take. in a whole bouncy house

 

 **yoted:** as opposed to half a bouncy house

 

 **juice shoes:** i dont need your sass

 

 **three legs, one heart:** Leave Tenth alone, you idiot! Also, give me a few minutes to calculate that

 

 **juice shoes:** i would die for u

 

 **three legs, one heart:** I’M THE ONE SUPPOSED TO BE DYING FOR _YOU_

 

 **token lesbian:** we’re in class right now but dare i say the shoe is on the other foot

 

 **appointed mom:** stop thinking about a bouncy house and pay attention to class. you too Kyoko

 

 **token lesbian:** _sigh_ okay mom

 

 **yoted:** this still does not explain tsunas need for a 20 person bouncy house

 

 **juice shoes:** a family experience

 

 **Billy Joel, Piano Man:** You have exactly five minutes to turn in your phones

 

 **hongry:** and theres dad

 

2:43pm

 

 **yoted:** thats a lot of money

 

 **three legs, one heart:** It doesn’t even make a dent in his future salary!

 

 **juice shoes:** wow exploiting peoples lives is going to buy me a family sized adventure. cant wait

 

 **yoted:** i love the sarcasm

 

 **juice shoes:** the key to survival is an apathetic mindset

 

a mug does a whole 360 spin in front of me “thats cool” i say and never come back. “today is your last” a stranger with kitchen knives tells me, “neat”

 

 **me me big boy:** handing out life lessons

 

 **salty:** dont vague me tsunayoshi

 

 **juice shoes:** not everything is about you mukuro

but im still going to keep vaguing you as long as you exist

 

 **yoted:** LMAO

 

 **roll safe:** im still in class

 

 **three legs, one heart:** Then mute your phone

 

 **hongry:** ooohhHHHHHHH

 

 **roll safe:** I’ll mute _you_

 

 **juice shoes:** what

 

 **three legs, one heart:** What

 

 **yoted:** how? share your process pleaase

 

 **three legs, one heart:** I’ll eat your liver

 

 **yoted:** kinky

 

 **me me big boy:** stop sinning in my server

 

 **me me big boy** changed the server name to **nice guys enterprise**

 

 **juice shoes:** ENMA PLEA3 CHABGE IT BACK

 

 **token lesbian:** i have some things to say

 

 **sweet:** thanks i hate it

 

 **hongry:** this gives me war flashbacks

 

 **juice shoes:** fickhijn fuckfin dony ddo this!1!

 

 **me me big boy:** nice guys finish last :(

 

 **token lesbian:** im gonnna SCREAM

 

 **hongry:** you’re sitting here straight-faced with dead eyes though

 

 **token lesbian:** well yeah nobody really is screaming when they say theyre screaming on the interney, they just make a gurgling sound and move on

 

 **yoted:** how wise

 

 **juice shoes:** me but i look ok on the outside and cry inwardly

 

 **me me big boy:** same

 

 **juice shoes:** marry me

 

 **me me big boy:** no youre already married

im not a homewrecker

 

 **juice shoes:** sad

 

 **token lesbian:** are you married to whomst i think????

 

 **juice shoes:** absolutely not

 

 **hongry:** heh heh ho ho ho

 

 **juice shoes:** bye im leaving to go draw sad faces

 

 **yoted:** make good choices! be safe! dont drink and drive!

 

 **roll safe:** you guys are on mute and i can still see the notifications scrolling across my screen its driving me crazy

 

 **yoted:** DONT DRIVE CRAZY EITHER

 

8:58pm

 

 **BIG ENERGY:** BEDTIME KIDS!

 

 **salty:** *looks at nails* bold of you to assume darkness ever sleeps

 

 **sweet:** ken took the blankets out of the dryer! theyre so warm

 

 **salty:** im going now. if you wake me up with notifications you die

 

**> roblox death noise bass boosted**

9:01pm

 

 **REEEEEE:** I’M TEXTING HERE NOT BECAUSE I FEAR ROKUDO I JUST RESPECT ALL MY FRIENDS NEED FOR SLEEP!!!! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

 

 **yells:** sureJan.gif

 

 **bweep:** wow hayato used a meme!

 

 **yells:** Call me that one more time and I’ll shove your baseball bat right up your ass!

 

 **soft but screaming:** welcome to the sinner server iguess??

 

 **REEEEEE:** AT THIS POINT KOZATO WOULD SAY SOMETHING ABOUT CANCELLING FRIENDSHIP WITH US!!!

 

 **soft but screaming:** thats why i didnt invite him lmao gotta talk about him behind his back somewhere

 

 **yells:** Tenth, oh my god

 

 **bweep:** im so proud of yu o _sobses_

 

 **REEEEEE:** HWAHAHAHSA

 

 **juice shoes:** _guttural noises_

thanks i try

also,,,,, im gonna pull an all nighter

 

 **yells:** We have school tomorrow! Go to sleep, your health is important!

 

 **bweep:** why??????

 

 **soft but screaming:** iemitsu is visiting tomorrow and that means im going to bed super early to avoid him until he leaves

 

 **bweep:** wheres reborn?

 

 **soft but screaming:** hes on some trip. idk when he’ll be back :((( hes better than iemitsu at least

 

 **bweep:** so you aRE REBORNS BIOLOGICAL SON AFTER ALL HUH

 

 **juice shoes:** not this shit again

im unfriending you hayato is my new husband

 

 **yells:** its an honor!!!!!!!!! <3

 

 **bweep:** THATS UNFAIR

 

 **soft but screaming:** my dear takeshi life itself is unfair

 

 **REEEEEE:** punch it to make it fair again!!!!1

 

 **yells:** No

 

 **REEEEEE:** YES

 

9:21pm

 

 **swag master:** tsuna-nii fell asleep with his phone on his face again

 

 **bweep:** fav

 

 **yells:** Precious

 

 **REEEEEE:** smart move tsuna! im gonna go get some energizing rest now. GOODNIGHT!!!

 

 **bweep:** gn, snzzzz

  
**yells:** All-nighter my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idk


	3. rabies pride!!!

 

**> void in the ozone layer<**

 

10:11am

 

**me me big boy:** i would like tothank all of you for coming today

 

**me me big boy:** to my funeral. my 53rd funeral if u will by tally

 

**me me big boy:** it's times like this i think, what would tsuna do?

 

**juice shoes:** i pour orange juice into my lucky charms and die instantly bc it has a canceling effect on eben the best of cereals

 

**me me big boy:** im gonna kin you

 

**juice shoes:** please dont 

 

**me me big boy:** too late I'm already doing the internal scream

 

**juice shoes:** im leaving to feign stability now

 

**me me big boy:** have a good time

 

10:47am

  
  


**sweet:** what……

 

**hongry:** you guys make even me tired and I just ate enough gummy bears to kill a man

 

**sweet:** your talent never ceases to amaze me! boss can you please stop trying to drown yourself in the kitchen sink?

 

**juice shoes:** no

 

**sweet:** why are you texting me ‘no’ I'm right here?

 

**sweet:** verbally saying “nah” when only your leg fits halfway into a cesspool of overflowing sink water doesn't really do anything

 

**juice shoes:** please let me have this she took the kids

 

**hongry:** ?????

 

**yoted:** kurokawa turned off the dating sim while tsuna and sasagawa-san were very invested in the outcome and now he's been crying about it in the corner for like an hour

 

**juice shoes:** MY DREAM MAN THERE AND GONE. SHE BROKE THE GAY CONNECTION OF A LIFETIME

 

**appointed mom:** i don't see you studying

 

**juice shoes:** yea bc im DYINGSJJEHDUAOLNCGSKDHDGG

 

**hongry:** goodnight sweet prince

 

**yoted:** so anyone got notes on history??

 

**sweet:** we're just going to ignore boss getting murdered?

 

**salty:** yes

 

**sweet:** ok 

 

**roll safe:** I have notes but im not sharing them

 

**yoted:** >>:(((((( why not?

 

**roll safe:** last time you ‘borrowed’ my notes you lost them and i had to write them from memory and i fell asleep doing them and spilled grape juice all over the paper AND my favorite shirt so forgive me for being traumatized

 

**yoted:** how did you write them from MEMORY?

 

**three legs, one heart:** That’s all you’re worried about? Not the damage you caused?

 

**me me big boy:** not everyone can be smart Susan

 

**three legs, one heart:** My name ain’t fucking Susan, alright Katie?

 

**hongry:** wh

 

**hongry:** ok???

 

**hongry:** tsuna-san come over

 

**juice shoes:** i cant i have school :(

 

**hongry:** Baby is home

 

**juice shoes:** omw

 

**salty:** excuse me??? Just who is this “Baby” huh

 

**juice shoes:** u sound like a jealous wife. shes haru’s big golden retriever and i would gladly lay down my life for her to live an extended amount of time happy and protected

 

**yoted:** thats funny. i feel that way abt you

 

**juice shoes:** THANKS MR SAP LOVE U MWAH BYE

 

**yoted:** swiper voice: awwww man

 

**salty:** excuse me?! Who is this “Swiper” HUH

 

**hongry:** kindly go back to bed mukuro-san

 

**salty:** dont tell me what to do ugly

 

**token lesbian:** *gorgeous

 

**hongry:** <3

 

**token lesbian:** <3

 

**salty:** ew

 

**juice shoes:** heh

 

**token lesbian:** hey i wonder if hibari would respond to me @ ing him

 

**juice shoes:** :/

 

**token lesbian:** :)

  
  


3:45pm

  
  


**yoted:** TSUNA DID YOU RTEALLY SKIP SCHHOOL TO GO PET A FUCXKIGN DOG LIKE???? MOOD BUT UR GONNA DIE NOW AND IM CONCERNT FOR UR WEL BEIGN

 

**three legs, one heart:** Not if I have any say in it!

 

**yoted:** u really dont but go off i guess

 

**three legs, one heart:** say that to my fucking face

 

**yoted:** k

 

**big energy:** TSUNAA COME GET YOUR MAN

 

**big energy:** TSUNA?????

  
  


4:10pm

 

**big energy:** you just read my snapchat story I KNOW YOURE ONLINE

**hongry:** tsuna-san isnt free for comments right now. all questions must be submitted in writing

 

**salty:** enjoy life on read stinky

  
  


**> roblox death noise bass boosted**

 

4:13pm

  
  


**soft but screaming:** bad news guys i want a dog

 

**bweep:** arent you scared of the little one down the street

 

**soft but screaming:** that one is genuinely evil next question from anyone who isnt takeshi

 

**yells:** What breed do you want?

 

**soft but screaming:** hayato NO

 

**soft but screaming:** YOU are NOT buying me a dog!!!

 

**yells:** That’s what you think 

 

**soft but screaming:** big brother stop him

 

**REEEEEE:** read at 4:24 pm

 

**soft but screaming:** ok petty but im not surprised

 

**yells:** Open your door

 

**soft but screaming:** hewwo? dont think i will b doing that

 

**yells:** Just do it!

 

**soft but screaming:** no

 

**yells:** You HAVE to.

 

**soft but screaming:** is that a threat?

 

**yells:** OPEN THE DOOR TENTH!!

 

**bweep:** this is like a horror movie

 

**bweep:** coming out of my cage and ive been doing just fine

 

**soft but screaming:** HHELP HE WONTS STOP POUNDING ON THE FRONT DOOR SKSKKDJFGKFJH

 

**bweep:** call 911?

 

**soft but screaming:** can someone please explain how and why he brought a wholeass dog to my house with adoption papers and everything when we’re only 16 and its been literally 30 minutes since i said i wanted a dog is this what overachieving is whatever it is i am in love with this dog i cannot physically stop myself from crying over him i cannot let go of him i cannot stop kissing his little doggy ears

 

**bweep:** you’re gonna have dog park dates with jiro right?

 

**soft but screaming:** HELL YEAH I AM! come over to meet my dog his name is Keebler

 

**bweep:** aye aye 

 

8:58pm

  
**roll safe:** _Furry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres some more stupid shit hhjfhfjgh
> 
> Cryptid Namimori is kinda in a rut rn so ill probably rework the chapters but rn im working on a fic that is My Child Love Of My Labor and when its posted u better like it or ill be very sad thank u smoosch


	4. live from idiot city

**> big chungus appreciation (fuck u verde)**

4:01pm

 

**no arms:** HE'S HERE

 

**egg:** who??????? 

OH

he……

 

**god:** boss who's ‘he’?

 

**lvl 100 boss:** tsusna answetmy pms before I go apeshit on yuo

 

**no arms:** the man who gave me life without my consent

 

**lvl 100 boss:** the one thing he did right huh

 

**no arms:** i don't count but sappy and I'll take it

 

**no:** YOU DO COUNT FUCK OFF!

 

**lvl 100 boss:** gokudera aggressively loving tsuna is a mood and i respect that

 

**no:** Thanks? I guess?

 

**lvl 100 boss:** you too boo

 

**lvl 100 boss:** also tsuna can i come over?

 

**no arms:** no

 

**no:** :(

 

**crunch:** wow that's homophobic

 

**no arms:** enma your face is homophobic

 

**crunch:** straight rights!!! 

 

**no arms:** no and goodbye 

 

**no arms:** goodbye for real bc The Man wants to talk to me and it either ends with me dying or him and i intend to win

 

**crunch:** go rabies on him please

 

**nyall:** is anyone else concerned lmao bro nor

 

**lvl 100 boss:** im SERIOUS Tsuna let me come OVER

 

**nyall:** you're going to beat the shit out of his dad aren't you?

 

**lvl 100 boss:** shrug emoji

 

**nyall:** sweet ill go get my glock

 

**no:** You don't have a fucking glock??????

 

**nyall:** i do now

 

**no:** wait

 

**no:** You have 24 hours to bring it back

 

**nyall:** gives me enough time to accomplish my mission

 

**egg:** yamamoto don't kill people

 

**nyall:** okay I won't…..

 

**lvl 100 boss:** i found a shopping cart

 

**nyall:** push me down the hill in it we're gonna race

 

**crunch:** wait

 

**> void in the ozone layer**

4:23pm

 

**me me big boy:** we absolutely cannot go careening down a steep hill without my other half from another half

 

**three legs, one heart:** Here here!

 

**me me big boy:** oh wow

 

**three legs, one heart:** What?

 

**me me big boy:** you agreed with me and I hadn't thought thid far ahead. im litcherally writing my pitch on an empty mug

 

**yoted:** A Mug…….

 

**me me big boy:** I DON'THAVE ANY PAPER AND I PANICKED UNDER THE CRIPPLING WEIGHT OF EXPECTATION

 

**yoted:** _ a mug _

 

**me me big boy:** SHUT UP

 

**yoted** changed your username to  **mugger**

 

**mugger:** IM TONNE END U THEN end myself

 

**salty:** an interesting use of capitalization

 

**mugger:** we can't all be resistance members some of us have families

 

**sweet:** oh

 

**mugger:** nO THAT WAENT DIRECTED AT YUO

 

**token lesbian:** everybody bring your emotional support gay

 

**hongry:** @ **juice shoes** will u take me to the ball

 

**big energy:** wait

 

**juice shoes:** will you take me to the bALL BARBARA MANATEEEEEEE

 

**big energy:** I KNEW IT!!!

 

**mugger:** why is veggie tales your religious practice

 

**hongry:** how do YOU know what veggie tales is

 

**mugger:** next question please

 

**juice shoes** changed  **mugger** to  **bobs no.1 stan**

 

**bobs no.1 stan:** THIS IS CYBER BULLYINF

 

**juice shoes:** hasta la vista

 

**hongry:** baby

 

**bobs no.1 stan:** ugh

 

**salty:** what the fuck is a veggie tale

 

**sweet:** they have no arms or legs mukuro San

 

**salty:** so???

 

**sweet:** they still pick things up

 

**salty:** WHAT

 

**sweet:** it hovers in the air next to them

 

**salty:** WHAT THE FUKC 

 

**salty:** I HATE THAT

 

**juice shoes:** im forcibly kinning you as Larry the cucumber

 

**salty:** im coming to kill you

 

**juice shoes:** then go faster pussy

 

**token lesbian:** TSUNA!!!!!!!

 

**hongry:** TSUNA SAN >:(

 

**juice shoes:** wh

 

**appointed mom:** watch your language

 

**juice shoes:** fuck you mom

 

**appointed mom:** .

 

**token lesbian:** uh oh

 

**juice shoes:** i entrust my dear dog keebler2 youajabafqjowqkqnaecewndnf a,¤•¡○●¥•■msksgak

 

**bobs no.1 stan:** karma is sweet

 

**hongry:** it's revenge is sweet

 

**bobs no.1 stan:** karma is a sweet n salty mix

 

**bobs no.1 stan:** anyway the shopping cart

 

**token lesbian:** i call being the one to push it

 

**yoted:** i wanna be on the bottom

 

**hongry:** the

 

**hongry:** the rack space?

 

**yoted:** yes

 

**three legs, one heart:** You're going to die shithead

 

**yoted:** im ok with that

 

**juice shoes:** im in it to watch bc im already on my last remaining brain cell

 

**bobs no.1 stan:** :)

 

7:58pm

 

**bobs no.1 stan:** so the ambulance is here

 

**big energy:** BECAUSE MIURA WAS SO HARDCORE

 

**yoted:** she broke her leg

 

**big energy:** YEAH!!!!

 

**big energy:** it'll grow back stronger!!!!! :D

 

**juice shoes:** im donebmy anxiety attack and can confirm this is true

 

**sweet:** how many?

 

**juice shoes:** ??

 

**sweet:** _ how many bones have you broken _ ?

 

**juice shoes:** -_-

 

**sweet:** >:(

 

**juice shoes:** yeah

 

**big energy:** YEAH!!!

 

**token lesbian:** a little confused but he's got the spirit

 

**roll safe:** …..

 

**roll safe:** just a penny a day could save dumbass lives 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrug emoji

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hi im having a good time don't @ me


End file.
